


i'm wide awake, it feels like all the time.

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, oikawa is nervous and iwaizumi calms him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: there was never awkward silence between oikawa and iwaizumi, but this felt especially comfortable.☆day 4: awake.(for iwaoi fluff week 2020)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	i'm wide awake, it feels like all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty proud of this one even though it's really short  
> title is from [ 'it's only right' by wallows.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5bQFj6z5fo)

oikawa had been staring at the ceiling for hours. he leaned over to check the time on his phone. 2:34 am.

everyone around him was sleeping soundly. oikawa couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous at how easy it was for his teammates to fall asleep.

he glanced over at iwaizumi, watching the boy’s chest rise and fall softly. a small smile pulled at his lips. iwa-chan was never anxious about volleyball matches. in fact, he was usually the one that managed to calm oikawa down whenever he was anxious. this time though, he didn’t want to wake iwa up considering how late it was.

he couldn’t even put into words how terrified he was for the match that was to happen later that day. he knew he had no reason to be nervous. they had won against karasuno in their last match together, so it wasn’t like they couldn’t beat them again.

but oikawa’s chest felt tight every time he imagined losing to tobio. the first year was the reason as to why he had overworked himself in middle school to the point where he almost broke, both physically and mentally. things for oikawa almost hit rock-bottom one night, and iwaizumi had to save oikawa from himself before things got any worse.

~

oikawa heard iwaizumi enter the gym but he didn’t look at him. he tossed up another ball and slammed it over the net. his breathing was heavy and labored as he went to get another ball.

“tooru, what the hell are you doing?”

iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, standing a few feet away from oikawa. he was glaring at oikawa with an annoyed (and slightly worried) look on his face. oikawa was a little surprised that iwa had called him by his given name, but he didn’t let it show on his face.

“i don’t know, iwa-chan. what does it look like i’m doing?” oikawa retorted, his voice coming out a little harsher than he had intended.

iwa’s glare hardened. “it’s almost midnight, dumbass. you can’t do this all night.”

oikawa scoffed. “yes, i can.”

iwaizumi knocked the volleyball out of his hands, scowling. “i’m not kidding, tooru.”

there it was again! 

a frustrated sigh left oikawa’s lips. “iwa-chan, please just leave me alone.”

“no.”

oikawa finally turned to look at him. anger was written all over his face.

iwaizumi immediately noticed his expression. he would be lying if he had said that he wasn’t shocked. oikawa never got mad at iwaizumi.

“hajime, i’m fucking serious. go away.” oikawa’s tone was dangerously low.

“i said, no.”

oikawa closed the space between them, staring icily at iwaizumi. then, he shoved his best friend backwards. hard. 

iwaizumi fell to the ground, not breaking eye contact with the other boy. he bit his lip as if it would prevent him from bursting into tears.

the anger on oikawa’s face was quickly replaced with regret.

“iwa-chan, i-i’m so sorry.” he breathed, reaching out to him.

iwaizumi jerked away from oikawa. “stop.” he hissed at oikawa before standing back up. 

oikawa looked terrified. not at iwaizumi, but rather at himself for having done that. his lips were parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something. but he didn’t.

iwa took a deep breath before speaking.

“oikawa, we need to talk.”

…

oikawa settled himself on top of iwaizumi’s bed. he watched as iwaizumi walked in and sat next to him in silence.

“you can’t keep doing this. i’m dead serious.” iwaizumi broke the silence, oikawa’s head lifting to look at him.

“but i-”

“shut up and let me finish.” 

oikawa closed his mouth and fell silent again. his eyes cast downward and he stared at iwaizumi’s bedsheets.

“you’re working way too hard. you’re gonna fucking hurt yourself. this is dangerous.” concern laced itself into iwaizumi’s voice

iwaizumi lifted oikawa’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “look at me.”

“you keep forgetting to eat, you don’t get enough rest because you spend all night watching volleyball videos, and you train non-fucking-stop. you need to take better care of yourself, tooru.” his eyes were soft, searching oikawa’s face.

oikawa swallowed at the lump in his throat. “i know.”

“please, tooru, please.” iwa breathed. he took oikawa’s hands in his own. “if not for yourself, do it for me. take care of yourself, for me.”

oikawa hesitated for a moment before giving iwaizumi a nod. “okay.”

“promise?”

“i promise.”

~

oikawa desperately tried to think of something else. every time he thought about what had happened in his middle school years, he felt as if he were suffocating.

he straightened, pushing the thin blanket away from him quickly. his breaths came out short and fast and oikawa could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest. oikawa tried to focus on his hands, his eyes tracing over the patterns etched into his palms.

“hey.” 

oikawa looked up, his chocolatey brown eyes meeting with those of iwaizumi’s. 

iwaizumi crawled closer to oikawa. “you haven’t slept, have you.” it sounded more like a statement than a question.

the brown-haired boy hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. 

iwa sighed, tugging at oikawa’s shirt to pull him closer. oikawa’s head rested against iwaizumi’s chest and iwaizumi wrapped his arms tightly around his middle.

“you’re nervous about the game later.” 

oikawa nodded, even though iwaizumi was stating rather than answering again.

“i’m not going to say that we’re going to beat them, because you and i both know that we don’t know what’s going to happen. but what i can say is that i’m positive that, no matter what, you’ll be the best player and captain that you can possibly be.”

oikawa was silent for a moment. “...and what if i’m not?”

“cut the crap, shittykawa. you need to quit worrying so much.” iwaizumi flicked at his forehead softly. “some things are out of your control.”

oikawa knew that iwaizumi was right. iwaizumi was always right. as if oikawa would tell him that though. he nodded against iwa’s chest.

“i’m just scared. tobio-chan is so much better than i am.” oikawa’s hands rested lightly against iwaizumi’s arms.

“shut up.”

oikawa tilted his head up to look at him. he blinked a few times, slightly confused.

iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at oikawa. “kageyama is not better than you.”

“b-but… i’m not better than him either.” oikawa mumbled sheepishly.

iwa sighed. “the two of you are equals on the volleyball court. he’s good at certain things that you aren’t good at, and you’re good at things that he’s not good at. neither of you is necessarily better than the other.”

“yeah, i guess so.” oikawa replied thoughtfully.

it was silent for a moment before iwaizumi spoke up again.

“if it makes you feel any better, i’d choose you as a player over him any day.” iwaizumi mumbled, a little embarrassed at how corny his words were.

“aw, iwa-chan~” giggled oikawa. “how adorable.”

“shut the hell up, trashykawa.” but oikawa could hear iwa smiling.

silence filled the air around them again. it wasn’t awkward, though. there was never awkward silence between oikawa and iwaizumi, but this felt especially comfortable.

“thank you, iwa-chan.” oikawa’s voice was soft and full of sincerity. 

“of course.”

iwaizumi squeezed oikawa tightly in his arms. he lifted one of his hands up to oikawa’s hair and started to run his fingers through it. 

oikawa was lost in thought again, but this time he was thinking positively rather than negatively like he had been before iwaizumi had woken up. rather than dreading the karasuno match, he was actually kind of looking forward to it now. 

iwaizumi definitely cheered him up a lot, and oikawa was very grateful to have him.

oikawa could feel warmth radiating off of iwaizumi. the heat combined with the soft feeling of iwa playing with oikawa’s hair was enough to lull oikawa to sleep.

after a few minutes of iwaizumi humming softly, oikawa finally drifted into unconsciousness. he was still lying comfortably against iwa.

iwaizumi didn’t want to push oikawa away, in fear that it would wake him up, so he just shifted gently so that they were lying down.

and so the two of them fell asleep like that, their breathing matching and falling in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
